


Fix me, Fix you

by seoulhart



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, kinda fluffy? at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulhart/pseuds/seoulhart
Summary: Maybe Sooyoung just needs to be fixed.





	Fix me, Fix you

**Author's Note:**

> Please note I'm not a native English speaker, so,,, be gentle

“I’m not enough, Soo?” The low tone put into those words pierced more into Sooyoung’s skin than the cold wind coming from the open door. Maybe. It didn’t hurt further than the look in Haseul’s eyes.

“Wha- What? Haseul, you’re my every-”

“Then why?” Her voice cracked, and the Ha felt her own heart do the same, “Why, why we’re like this?” She moved her hands, gesturing ‘this’, and finally looking up from them to stare into Sooyoung’s orbs.

Sooyoung tried to look away. The cold winter barging in through the stomped open door of their shared dorm, every single detail composing that place reminds her of them. She couldn’t look away from something that filled even the air.

“I don’t deserve you, Seul…”

“But I love you, and you love me back,” The shorter woman buried herself in her girlfriend’s chest, at the verge of tears. Hands shaking, small sobs growing into full ones.

Sooyoung couldn’t breathe, it was too much. Even though she tried to run away, it’s impossible. Haseul was everything she needed, her healing. Maybe, that’s what she wanted.

“God, I’m so broken…” Whispered, wrapping her arms around the tiny woman in front of her, one hand caressing slowly the latter’s hair. They stayed like that for a while, before Jo wiped the tears that insisted on falling off her face.

She looked up, cupping Sooyoung’s cheeks and grinning,

“Please, let me fix you,” The younger said, approaching their lips little by little, “Let me love you, let me be your forever.” 

Sooyoung couldn’t feel safer or warmer if not with the small Haseul,  _ her Haseul,  _ in her arms. So, she smiled wide.

“Sure, Seul.”

Then, they kissed.


End file.
